


不可描述

by Kuangsu0104



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuangsu0104/pseuds/Kuangsu0104
Summary: 金珉奎为第一人称的第三方叙述，全篇可理解为窥视视角，视角在细节中有转换，望谅解。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/kwon Soonyoung|Hoshi
Kudos: 18





	不可描述

我最近总是丢三落四，和崔胜澈打完篮球就直接跑了，硬是忘了教室里还有要带回去的手机，被母亲喊着金珉奎你长个子人也长点记性哇，愣是饭才扒了两口跑回来拿手机。

这跟身高有什么关系呢，我好像在无形中被人身攻击了似的，有点委屈。

“喂，那位学生，不要在教学楼逗留！”

“啊，好，拿完就走！”

思绪到此处就算是被打断了，夜晚的楼层实在是黑，学校不提供住宿条件，近邻周末时候更是鲜少人出没。我还是有些怕，所谓敬鬼神而远之，但不能不信，总归拘谨地放轻了脚步，把手机拿回在兜里就想快了解此事。

就在我想快速离开这里回家吃餐美味的晚饭，行动还未落实，便听到隔壁教室泄出来点声音，我怕是着实怕，再不济腿软也要爬走，可是那声音过于熟悉，倒让我原地滞留住。

那是很微小的啜泣声，在这种安静的环境下显得十足明显，又听婉转的调，捎着浓重的鼻音，像春天的猫的媚叫一般。

那个声音无论如何我也不会忘记，是我暗恋许久的舞社学长。我们最近一次交谈还是昨天舞蹈编排上，最可惜的一点，因为年级跨度，所以我们最多只停留在一些兴趣爱好上。

倒是最近传出权顺荣和新来的转校生不合，据说新来的学生也是一个长相俊朗的男生，不知道两个人矛盾由何生起，一对上便是硝烟战场般。

我小心翼翼的猫着步过去，兴许是因为鲜少人会出现在这里，所以门也没全掩上，余露一道恰好够观察的缝隙，借着外面的光正好让我看清了里面的状况。

仅是看清出的一霎那，我差点发出了声音来。

权顺荣正被一个高挑的男人抵在墙上，那双平日里我着迷的修长的双腿正暧昧地缠在男人的劲瘦腰身上，随着起伏的动作摇晃，又不知是做了多久，那双腿快夹不住似的脱力，要往下掉。

男人背对着我，把权顺荣的腿捞在腰间，身上还穿着服帖的校服，对比权顺荣半褪半挂在腰间的衣服，这个画面显现出一种禁欲却淫荡的分明对比。

权顺荣的脖颈以下被布满了暧昧的痕迹，看起来又可怜又性感，被刺激到时会扬起那修长脆弱的脖颈，白色的而纯洁的，像是要引诱别人去侵犯他一般，待捕的猎物，都会想在那不可触碰的领域烙下重重一笔。

而男人好像读取到了我的想法，在下一秒咬上了那脆弱的线条，权顺荣方才还有些漫不经心的意味，唇角随着动作微微上扬，而此刻却是要被逼出些泪似的模样，实际上确实是哭了，眼泪顺着塌下的眉毛滚落下来，看起来好不可怜。

权顺荣整个人好像一颗熟透的果实，里里外外都散发着诱人的味道，看着我的下身也忍不住微微有了反应。

他好像是被完全肏得失去了意识，那双眼睛现在失去了焦距般，完全没有发现我的存在。

“顺荣这么讨厌我吗？我好伤心的。”

全圆佑？听到这里我还是觉得有点超乎想象，和权顺荣闹不合的主角，此刻在这做了这样的事，如若我说第二天说出去，那些家伙肯定让我回去吃退烧药，因为这是怎么也无法想象的事。道德心让我快点逃离这个危险的现场，可我的双脚却固执的被粘原地似的，无法动弹。

对方好像没什么力气回答，全圆佑腾出只手捏住权顺荣的下巴，还可以窥见里面藏起来的软舌，透着勾人的艳红色泽感。全圆佑忍不住凑前吻他，舌头探入含住他的吮吸，不知是不是因为吮吸感太过于刺激，愣是令权顺荣再度发了一声闷哼，声音越像是被果酒泡过般的诱人，“我们…圆佑…不要欺负我了…嗯…”

“好。”

全圆佑一手托着他的屁股，缓慢地将性器抽了出来，另一只手从已经解开的裤子边缘探进去，不意外的触摸到已经抬头的炙热，他不紧不慢地揉搓着两个囊袋，下体还顺着权顺荣的臀缝里磨蹭。

权顺荣被这上不去不下来的感觉给逼疯，内里穴肉不停收缩着想要什么东西填满，难耐地分泌出液体，身后湿得一塌糊涂，偏偏身前的人还理所应当的给予他“不被欺负”的名义似的，殊不知这一招实在是磨人。

“圆佑…嗯…圆佑…”

权顺荣微阖着双眼，忍不住的扭动着腰身试图想缓解饥渴的痒意，夹在全圆佑腰间的双腿不停的扑腾。

全圆佑被他扭得心痒，明知道人想要他做什么却不肯给，干燥的手顺着人腰身滑到了后穴，已经好好开发的地方很快就咬住他的一根手指，四周的嫩肉贪婪的吸附上来，表面还是装作一副不懂的样子拖长了音，“啊——你这里这么想我？”

权顺荣忍不住呻吟了一声，身体下意识迎合着人的侵犯抬了抬胯，本就白皙漂亮的脸因为欲望沾染上一抹暧昧的色彩，活像书里活色生香的妖精，摄人心魂。

全圆佑暗骂了一声，把人抱在桌子上翻了个身，塌陷的弧度往下是圆润的臀部，在这里实在不方便更大的动作，他微微扼住着权顺荣的喉结，仅是身下人呜咽的一瞬间，对着已经被玩弄得微微张开的穴口又埋了进去，缓慢的抽插起来。

“太大了…好胀…好舒服…”权顺荣嘟囔着抱怨，迷蒙着眼无辜的脱口出些惹人欲罢不停的话，眸目弧线微微上挑，眼角尽是被情欲催熟的一片绯色，表情却是那么天真无邪，勾人得不行。

全圆佑按住人反射性想要逃离的身体，揽着腰身抬起试图埋得更深，耻骨与臀部拍打的声响好像太大了，留下一道道暧昧的痕迹，分不清那是汗液抑或是体液，水声交杂着呻吟声彼此起伏。

滚烫的肉棒好像没有尽头般的不停插入，权顺荣几欲要晕过去，那根肉棒在甬道里继续深入进攻，霸道地破开他一层层穴肉往里挤，狠狠地欺负，几乎是倒了一个不可思议的深度。

“呜…不要再…太深了…”

权顺荣呜咽着颤抖着身体，身体被压制着无处可逃，粗大把内里穴肉从未触及过的地方灼烧了个遍，像是灵魂深处都被侵犯了一般，他无助的抓着全圆佑的手臂，哆嗦着发出支离破碎的呻吟。

“那以后要不要和别的学弟笑得这么好看，嗯？”

“全圆佑，你管太…额！”

“我们顺荣还是喜欢粗暴一点的吧，腰这么会扭，天生就是被干的吧？”

全圆佑抓住机会用力一顶，坚硬的龟头每一次都要插入最深处，顶着对方的前列腺研磨，权顺荣的身体剧烈地颤抖，眼角的眼泪都流了出来，被顶弄了几个回合愣是又被操射了，刺激感过于强烈，秀气的脖颈忍不住向上拉后仰着。

全圆佑好像等着这一刻，精准地咬上了秀色可餐的脖颈，这个人从身心，从里到外都是他的，都是他的味道，掌握在他手里。

“嗯…啊……哈”

权顺荣被情欲磨得神智不清，除了后方还有意识的咬着人的粗大，他只能躲在对方怀里被打开着身体进进出出，耳边只有囊袋拍打在臀部的声响，还有黏腻的水声在他耳边不停的响起。被动作磨得紫红的阴茎整根插进又拔出，每次抽出时，都有大量的液体被粗大的性器带出，又在下一次抽插中飞溅出来，顺着权顺荣的臀部流下，腿间脏得一塌糊涂。

“我错了…”

“错哪儿了？”

全圆佑把手指伸进他张开的嘴巴搅弄，权顺荣更是顺从的含着他的指尖吮吸，这具身体已经被他从里到往外的开发和彻底占有，只完完全全为他疯狂和迷乱。

“不…不该笑…嗯…错…”

“好孩子，只喜欢我对吗？”

全圆佑握住权顺荣已经软下去的性器，缓慢地揉搓，竟是又逼着微微颤颤立了起来，下身却不停下，卯足了劲儿地对着湿热的肉穴肏干，肉棒被疯狂收缩的甬道紧紧咬着，敏感的龟头也被咬得厉害，青筋跳了跳，在深处释放了出来。

微微有些凉的液体打在内穴里，权顺荣被刺激的也射了出来，只溢出了些透明的液体，快感过于刺激，全圆佑好像野兽喜欢用体液标记领地般喜欢在他体内温存一会，他只能无声的承受。

外面已不知道几时分，我觉着有些冷，突然后悔没多带件衣服，而下体却不实肯的滚烫起来，几乎是他们结束性爱的同时我也停止了手上的动作。

等我慌张地收拾好手上动作，一直背对着我的全圆佑突然转过了身体，一双狐狸眼上挑着愉悦的神色，快乐却不到底色，警告意味明显，除此之外还有炫耀主权般的意味。

“看够了？”


End file.
